The Mysterious Figure
by Aarana Sky
Summary: A Short Story about a man who loves someone he can never have...


The Mysterious Figure  
Aarana Sky  
G  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what??!! I own Sailor Moon!  
*Listens to crowds silence* See, I knew ya'll   
Wouldn't believe me ~sigh~ One day, I will....  
  
Authors Notes: Um, fic never names characters,   
but you could figure out who they are. (Except   
the lone figure...more on him at the end of the   
story.)  
  
Karen, my darling, how can I ever thank you?   
You are the bestest editor that a girl could ask   
for! For you, I made the ending the one you wrote,   
and a little less awkward...as you will see. Everyone,  
need a really great editor? Call theanimefan! *giggle*  
  
Also, takes place sometime after Usagi and Mamoru   
breakup (And before they get back together).  
  
On with the Fic!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had watched her for years. He had been there when she went to her   
first dance. He had silently celebrated with her when she got her   
first, and only, A, and when she cried over another guy, he had cried   
for her pain.  
  
He had sat in anguish when he watched her fall in love with another.   
She had been so happy. Though it hurt him terribly, he rejoiced in her  
happiness. To him, the sun rose and set on this girl. He would do   
anything for her.  
  
The other guy had broken her heart. No longer did he see her laugh in   
class. No longer did he see her cute little nose crinkle up like a   
button when she heard a funny story. All that mattered to him was this  
girls happiness. No matter what it cost him personally.  
  
He watched as she recieved the flowers. He watched as her eyes lit up   
and her smile wiped away her tears. She believed the flowers had been   
sent by the other guy. That's what he wanted her to believe. She was   
now holding the flowers he sent, but with the other guy's name on them.   
He watched as she skipped with joy. He had made his love happy, and   
all it had cost him was his own chance at happiness.  
  
He watched as her lover glided over to her and gave her a big hug. He   
turned his head away, for to see the inevitable kiss would have been   
too painful. He watched as they walked away, hand in hand. 'I did that',   
he thought to himself with some modicum of contentment. A single tear  
slowly crept down his cheek as he thought about what he had lost.  
  
He knew the only reason he existed was for her happiness. She now no   
longer needed him. She had her love and he knew she was now content.   
There was only one thing left for him to do.  
  
Climbing to the top of the largest building he could find, he looked   
down at his destiny. Where he was going, he knew that he could always   
watch over her. He would watch over her, forever.   
  
Before he could change his mind, his mind began the journey that   
he felt his body should take. Down his thoughts went, as step as the   
buildings drop. thoughts of his life rushing past him as fast as the   
scenery would have.  
  
Thinking of 'her' he chanted in his mind, over and over 'I love you,   
I love you, I will always love you!'  
  
Just before he lost thought all together and did the only thing on his   
mind, he recieved a response. It was her, he knew, though he had never  
heard her voice so clear, or so loving.  
  
Her very essence surrounded him. Mixed with feelings of love, were   
feelings of sorrow.  
  
'You have watched over me all these years, for that I am grateful.  
You have made me live when I did not want to, for that I thank you.  
You sacrificed your own love by returning mine to me, and for that I   
love you. I only wish I had known, and that you were still here with   
me. If not as my love, then as my friend.'  
  
'Her friend', he thought. Would that really have been enough for him?   
Probably not. But, could he have achieved more with his life? Was   
there more that he could have offered? Could he have found another   
girl to love? He would never know. His destiny had caught up with him.  
Steping down from the ledge, he walked inside, and left. Just left,   
never to be seen again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
God that was depressing wasn't it??? That story   
is about anyone your little heart desires. I had   
two in mind for the main characters (Duh! Usagi   
and Mamoru)...But the lone figure...he is of my   
own thoughts. He is not made to represent any   
one character. Also, my editor was afraid the   
guy commited suicide, that is not true. He left  
and walked and slept. He lives life now, alone.   
He is still alive though, and I might write an   
epic about him or something ^_^  
  
Email is Good (Hint Hint)  
  
Queen_Serenity@loveable.com   



End file.
